


ethan's an e-boy.

by AdventurousLadder



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, the e in e-boy stands for ethan green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousLadder/pseuds/AdventurousLadder
Summary: In which Hannah and Lex educate Ethan on the intricacies of being an e-boy.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	ethan's an e-boy.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Lex." Ethan sat there and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell is an e-boy?" he said refraining from cussing because Hannah was _right_ there.

"An e-boy is any boy whose name starts with an E." Lex deadpanned.

"No!" Hannah said. "An e-boy is one of those boys where they have fluffy hair and that's it."

Ethan paused for a second. His name starts with an E and he has fluffy hair? No wonder Lex kept on calling him that.

"Alright, I guess I am an e-boy." he said before Lex turned into a cackling mess. "Now educate me. What else is an e-boy?"

"They do the thing with their fingers and their eyes." Hannah said since Lex was too busy losing her marbles trying her best not to fall onto the ground. Hannah tried to demonstrate her point by lightly tapping the side of her head and rolling her eyes back. Like any TikTok themed movement, this looked ridiculous no matter how hard she tried to make it look serious.

"Oh, like this?" Ethan said before copying the wretched gesture. If Lex was trying not to fall onto the ground, she had failed, miserably.

"That's almost it." Hannah said. "Now all you have to do is clench your teeth so that you have a jawline." Hannah said. "So that you look like the boys on Lex's for you page."

"Boys??" Ethan asked. "You got boys on your for you page? I don't think any of those children can take you to California." Ethan said trying to brag about being over nine years old and having fluffy hair and having a name that begins with an E.

"It's not like I like them, babe." Lex retorted. "As you said, they're only nine. I think they're more Hannah's vibe."

"No, they're not!!" Hannah said pouting like the child that she is.

"I hope they aren't." Ethan said scowling to threaten a hypothetical nine-year-old e-boy that dares to look at Hannah Foster.

"So can I call you e-boy now?" Lex asked him. This only earned a head pat from the 'e-boy' himself.

"Please don't."


End file.
